Strawberry Fun
by Rainfall and Sky
Summary: When Matthew decides to go over to Alfred's house for some stress relief, it doesn't end as expected. [STRONG M, YAOI, THREESOME. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK GUYS.]


US X Canada X UK Lemon

_This is maple,_ Matthew Williams thought over and over again as he jammed his hands in his pockets and hurried down the sunset street. Matthew was heading over to Alfred's house after a long day of work, stress and being shouted at for some stress relief. After all, Alfred _was _his best friend and half-brother, right? And both of those members in a person's life were supposed to comfort. So here he was, running along to his half-brother's house. He didn't even bother knocking before taking his spare key out, unlocking the door and slamming it behind him as he kicked his shoes off. Normally, Alfred would've been in the living room, watching TV and eating some American snacks of his, or sleeping like a pig. But no, this time he was pushing a certain British gentleman against the wall, kissing him with a lot of passion, his left hand pressing against the wall, trapping both of them and his right hand down the Brit's pants. Arthur's face was a mix of pleasure and want, and it didn't take much for him to realize that he was intruding on what seemed about to turn into a R18+ scene.

"O-Oh," Matthew spoke out in a soft voice, and tried to back away. At that, both of the young nations turned around to face him, their eyes widening then narrowing back down into smirks. Arthur was the first to speak.

"Hello there, Matthew," His voice was different in the way someone would try and seduce another.

"Say, Artie, don't you think we need another one to love tonight?" Alfred smirked and in a flash, took Matthew's hand and pulled him into his lap. "Yes we do - Oi! Don't call me Artie-" He was silenced by Alfred pulling him down onto his lap as well and kissing him again. _What the maple is going on? Why are Al and Arthur acting this way? _Thoughts ran through Matthew's mind at a quick pace; thoughts of worry, embarrassment and strangely lust came to him. And that was when he realized he wanted them.

With all his remaining strength, Matthew leaned up and pressed his lips against Alfred's, who toppled back in shock, then let Matthew crawl over him. Arthur unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes intent on the other two males kissing hungrily. Matthew refused to open his mouth, thinking that he would not let Alfred dominate, but as soon as he felt the resistance the American hero slipped a quick hand down Matthew's jeans. Immediately, a huge pleasure ran over Matthew and he moaned lustfully - just as Alfred slipped his tongue into Matthew's mouth. The two tongues fought for dominance, but Alfred slid his appendage right, left, right and into Matthew's mouth, exploring his new territory while stroking the Canadian's growing bulge.

Alfred broke the kiss, both needing air and the other British male took the chance to take Matthew in his arms and undo his pants, leaving him in his boxers. But before continuing the activity, Arthur looked Matt in the eyes and said, "Do you really want to do this?"

Matthew's eyes were shut tightly, having Alfred's fingers trail over his huge erection. "Y-Yes," he moaned out, and turned around to kiss Arthur on the lips with a huge need for the two. Arthur just laughed, and started slow, stroking the bulge in Matthew's boxers and eliciting a few more lustful moans from the Canadian. After a few achingly slow minutes of slow teasing, Alfred stripped Matthew of his boxers, and his throbbing erection sprang out. The American nation took this opportunity to lower his mouth down on his member, and teasingly licked up and down. Canada panted, his mouth forming an O shape and whispering their names. "Alfred... Arthur... Haa... Al..." Alfred smirked and began going at a faster pace. Matthew's moans grew louder, then even louder as the Brit sucked mercilessly at his neck from behind, finding that sweet spot and attacking it as hard as he could.

Alfred felt Matthew's body tense up, and he pulled out quickly. "No, no, you can't come yet," Alfred teasingly wagged a finger in Matthew's still closed eyes. "I'm not done with you, not for a long shot. Come here." Alfred and Matthew scooted over to Arthur, sliding his trousers off while Alfred removed his polo and Matthew stripped his hoodie off. England smiled at the two younger nations, pulling Alfred in for a passionate kiss. Suddenly, Arthur felt a wet tongue stroking his British flag boxers, and through that, his bulging erection. Immediately, Arthur moaned into the kiss, causing Alfred to glance at Matthew and smile, knowing that his half-brother had learnt the mastery of the tongue. Slowly but surely, Matthew seemed to be licking less boxer and more shaft, as he lowered the British nation's underwear slowly, teasing him. In an attempt to relieve sexual frustration, Arthur slipped his hand into Alfred's boxers, grabbed the throbbing shaft and pumped it, causing the other male to moan into the kiss and break for air, panting as his arousal made him breathless. With Matthew sucking on his shaft and his hand pumping Alfred at a rapid pace, it was almost too much to bear. He didn't even know which one to screw first.

Suddenly, Alfred broke away and opened his drawer, revealing a box. He took it out to reveal a few 'toys' of his, which included a pair of handcuffs, a whip, collars, cat ears, stockings, strawberry-flavoured lube and a new, shiny vibrator. He then crossed to the two males, and admired them for a moment, both panting with lust and looking up at him, both completely naked. Alfred cracked his whip and said tauntingly in a singsong voice, "I'm your master tonight." The two male nations, British and Canadian, nodded obediently, their eyes dark with lust. Alfred then proceeded to attach cat ears, a pair of handcuffs to Arthur, stockings and collars to the two of them, holding the ends of the cat collars. America walked over to England, who was still panting heavily, and covered the vibrator with lube, inserting it into Arthur's ass afterward. "Don't hide your wonderful moans," he whispered in Arthur's ear, and turned it on to the first degree. The result was immediate and satisfying. Arthur's breathing increased in pants, and it was all he could do to not scream out Alfred's name and wake all the neighbours up. Instead, he resorted to panting out little gasps of "Alfred," out loud and watched the other two males at action, the vibrator sending out more and more waves of pleasure as Alfred turned it higher and higher.

Spreading the lube across his throbbing shaft with two fingers, he strutted over to Matt and with the other hand, tilted his chin up to face him. "Suck it off," he ordered the Canadian, forcing his own erection in front of Matthew's mouth. "I heard from England's experience, over there-" Alfred turned it up another notch - "that you were quite the master with your tongue. So show me." Matthew didn't hesitate a second and began sucking the delicious sticky lube off Alfred's arousal. Immediately, Alfred bucked into Matthew's mouth, having no resistance ability at all, and didn't hold back from releasing a few pleasured pants, inserting the two fingers already covered in lube into his ass and turning the vibrator up even more, releasing a few more moans of "Alfred," into the air. As Matthew sucked almost all the sweet flavour off, the American male rolling his hips into the Canadian's. Arthur's gasps grew louder, and it was clear that he wouldn't last very long either.

Alfred could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, and quickly pulled out of his mouth, the strawberry flavour dripping from his tip. But what he had planned next, it would never be forgotten by all three of them. "Britain." Alfred flipped the vibrator off, and Arthur's face returned to normal. "I want you to fuck Matthew." Britain nodded hungrily, and proceeded to apply as much lube as his handcuffed hands would allow him to. Alfred unlocked the handcuffs, and squeezed some lube into his mouth, then sucked the Brit off and applied the lube with his tongue. England let out a few wanting mewls, and gazed hungrily at Canada, who looked dizzy at all the pleasure. Alfred attached the handcuffs to Matthew, and stepped back and onto the bed, making himself comfortable. Inserting the sticky vibrator into his own ass, sucking his lube-covered fingers and turning the vibrator onto the highest level, Alfred sat back and let out a few moans himself, pumping the vibrator in and out as he watched Arthur get behind Matthew and pump two fingers into his ass, stretching him and getting him ready for the immense pleasure. Matthew gasped and rolled his sweaty hips into Arthur's fingers; it felt so good.

England placed his hands on Canada's handcuffed ones, and turned him around to kiss him passionately. "You ready?" Britain asked the Canadian, a hint of motherly worry in his voice alongside the lust. Canada nodded, and with that confirmation Arthur thrust into the young nation. Said nation let out a pleasured moan and unable to resist, grabbed his own shaft, pumping it up and down as the pre-cum leaked out of the tip. England grunted at the tightness, the hotness, the wetness around him, and thrust even faster, letting his hand take over Matthew's and pump the vessel. Alfred panted out through his own pleasure, "Keep... Hah... Going... Ah..." at the two, before getting up and going over to Arthur's panting mouth and kissing him greedily. _He tastes of strawberry,_ Britain remarked, and used a bit of his tongue to suck at Alfred, still thrusting hard at Canada. But that didn't stop there. With the vibrator still in Alfred's ass, it wasn't going to be hard for him to cum. So he placed himself behind Arthur, sticking a finger into him for testing and entered him, the tight folds enveloping him. England moaned at the double pleasure and went even faster, rocking the three of them.

"Britain... I'm going to... Hah..." Canada's wanting moans were answered by even quicker thrusting from the other two males. Alfred's shaky voice followed. "Ah... Me too..." Britain was the last to respond, yet the first to come. "I'm... Canada... Alfred... Hah!" With a huge squeeze inside his ass and a huge pump from his shaft, England released both ends and started to slow down, licking the remains of the lube off his sticky fingers and still pumping Matthew with his hand. Matthew came soon after that, his erection jetting sticky white cum. America, surprisingly, was the last. The master of them all, his ass squeezed his cum around the vibrator and out of his hole, while his shaft, still inside England's ass, shot out the last few drops. The threesome collapsed onto the bed, completely tired out. Alfred pulled Matthew over for a three-way-kiss, and pulling the blankets up on top of them, the three fell into a dreamless sleep, their needs satisfied.


End file.
